


i am just a line without a hook

by yellowwolf56



Series: (Not)Princelings And Tiefling Warlocks [1]
Category: Critical Role
Genre: F/F, Fjord is bad at feelings, M/M, Pining, Vesper is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: Here’s the issue with Fjord: he’s apparently an open book, at least to teenage princelings with guns (“my father’s not a king,” she says, annoyed, eyes narrowed).
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Vesper Elaina de Rolo/Hayden Hydris, Vesper Elaina de Rolo/OFC
Series: (Not)Princelings And Tiefling Warlocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	i am just a line without a hook

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Line Without A Hook by Ricky Montgomery.

Here’s the issue with Fjord: he’s apparently an open book, at least to teenage princelings with guns (“my father’s not a king,” she says, annoyed, eyes narrowed).

It’s the second week of traveling with Vesper and Hayden when he happens to be on watch with her. She says nothing for a long time, cleaning her gun almost casually. He returns the silence, staring out into the night. Until:

“You should really tell him, y’know?”

“What?” He turns his head sharply. She hasn’t looked up, is still wiping down the barrel with some cloth.

“That cleric. You should tell him you love him.” She looks up now, blue eyes so pale they’re almost colorless. The firelight flickers over her features, sharpening the planes of her face. For a moment, he swears that the smoke clings to her a bit longer than it should.

“I don’t love him,” Fjord says, but his voice wavers. His thoughts catch on pink hair and soft glances and hands on his chest, calling him home-

He cuts off his own mind. Vesper’s looking over towards the tents. Fjord is almost positive she’s thinking about Hayden.

“You should tell her,” he says, trying to push the attention off of himself.A smile flashes across Vesper’s face. 

“I will,” she says. “When the time is right.”

“Then so will I,” Fjord says. His frustration with Vesper softens slightly. He understands the hesitance. The fear of breaking something that works. Friendship is enough, if you get to spend time with them. Caduceus Clay is his choice, and Hayden Hydris is her’s.

Vesper doesn’t say anything else until it’s time to wake Beau for the next watch. As Fjord moves to wake his friend, she calls across the fire.

“You should tell him soon, Fjord. I’ve seen what happens when adventuring goes wrong.”

She’s dropped hints, about an Uncle who died, and an Aunt left behind. He half-nods, tucking her advice away for later.

The next morning he wakes up to see Cad cooking something over the coals. Maybe he’ll tell him someday.

Here’s the issue with Fjord: he loves to make promises he will never keep.


End file.
